


Spiritual Soulmates: Snippets Of Tao Ren And Yang Hui Ling

by SailorStar9



Series: Spiritual Soulmates [2]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chinese Traditions, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStar9/pseuds/SailorStar9
Summary: Sequel to my 'Spiritual Soulmates' fic. Pretty much chronicles what happens to Ren and Hui Ling during the seven year gap. Non-Five-Elemental-Warriors AU
Relationships: Tao Ren/Original Character(s)
Series: Spiritual Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735309
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Unwanted Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

It had been publicity admitted throughout the school that Ren and Hui Ling were _the_ power couple of the school.

Too bad, the new transfer student did not get the memo.

* * *

“I'm from the Zhejiang Province. I'm Dong Cheng.” Dong Cheng introduced himself, the teacher having written his name on the blackboard. “I”m please to meet you all.”

As Dong Cheng walked past Hui Ling, their eyes connected and the female spell-caster felt her Guardian Spirit stir.

* * *

“You've been too quiet.” Ren pointed out as he and Hui Ling headed towards their usual noodle store for lunch.

“The new student...” Hui Ling started. “Xiangu sensed something from him.”

“A Shaman?” Ren guessed.

“I don't know.” Hui Ling answered. “But his surname.... it sounds familiar.”

“It should.” Xiangu appeared in Spirit Ball form. “The Dong Clan holds the Spirit of Lü Dongbin.”

“Lü Dongbin?” Ren echoed. “Isn't he...”

“Indeed, Young Master.” Bason popped in. “The leader of the Eight Immortals. Didn't the legends...” he turned to his fellow Guardian Spirit.

“Dongbin and I purely _platonic_ friends.” Xiangu insisted. “We've decided this eons ago.”

* * *

“Father,” Dong Cheng knelt before his father later that night. “I have found He Xiangu's wielder and I have made plans to... court her.”

“I forbid this.” Dong Chao put his foot down. “She is already betrothed to Tao Ren ever since they were five. The Tao Family is of higher prestige and ranking than ours. To try and court the future Tao Mistress _will_ result in our Family losing face.”

“But Father,” Dong Cheng protested. “Lü Dongbin and He Xiangu were lovers. Surely...”

“Cheng, you _will_ not bring disgrace to our Clan.” Dong Chao repeated his order. “Am I understood?”

“Yes, Father.” Dong Cheng bit back his displeasure.

* * *

The next morning...

“Dong Cheng,” Hui Ling gave the new student a pointed look, a bouquet of pink buttercups was laid on her table. “May I ask what is the meaning of this?”

“This symbolizes my intention to court you properly.” Dong Cheng answered.

“You _do_ know I'm betrothed, don't you?” Hui Ling reminded.

“It matters not.” Dong Cheng held firm. “Lü Dongbin and He Xiangu were lovers...”

“They _were_ not.” Hui Ling cut him off. “Xiangu has already affirmed me of this.”

“Am I interrupting something?” Ren's bored voice sounded beside the indignant Dong heir.

“You...” Dong Cheng bit back a startled gasp at the sudden appearance of the Tao Head.

“Ms. Zhao,” Ren turned to the teacher of the class's current period who had just entered the classroom. “I _do_ believe Dong Cheng is harassing my future wife. I _demand_ he be reprimanded properly, or I _will_ call forth a Family Feud between the Tao Family and the Dong Clan.”

“Mr. Dong,” Ms. Zhao addressed the new student. “Report to the Disciplinary Head after this period.”

“Yes, Madam.” Dong Cheng hissed and glared hatefully at his adversary.

“Hopefully he won't bother me again.” Hui Ling gave her unwanted present a baleful look.

“Doubtful.” Ren shrugged. “You want me to bring this up to the Old Man? He and Grandfather would help me draft a letter to the Dong Chan Head regarding this.”

“Not yet, we'll sit back for now and observe.” Hui Ling reasoned.

“Three strikes?” Ren suggested.

“Three strikes.” Hui Ling nodded.

“And if he keeps bothering you after three times?” Ren asked.

“We invoke the Blood Bond Ritual.” Hui Ling answered.

“That serious?” Ren was surprised.

“You doubt our bond?” Hui Ling looked at him.

“Never.” Ren smiled.


	2. Hui Ling's Twelve Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“Happy birthday, Hui Ling.” Jun gave her future sister-in-law a kiss on the cheek as the servant girl presented a plate of longevity noodles complete with a pair of hard-boiled red eggs in front of her in the morning of Hui Ling's birthday.

“Thank you, Jun-nee.” Hui Ling blushed.

* * *

In the Tao limousine, on the way to school...

“Happy birthday, Hui.” a blushing Ren handed a gift-wrapped box to the younger girl in the back of the car.

“Thank you, Ren.” Hui Ling slid the present into her book bag.

* * *

During lunch hour...

Dong Cheng glared hatefully at his rival at love as he witnessed the Tao chauffeur pull up at the school gates and Ren escort his female into the limousine.

* * *

In the famed Crystal Jade restaurant...

Ren had already secured a table booking in the two-story restaurant two weeks before Hui Ling's birthday.

“Ren...” Hui Ling breathed in awe as the older Shaman led her into a private room. “How?”

“Nothing but the best for my future wife.” Ren answered, pulling out a chair.

“Tao-sama.” the Tao Family's personal designated waiter was ready to take the couple's order.

“Two orders of dumpling soup to start with.” Ren placed his order.

* * *

Much later that night...

“Ren, where are you taking me?” Hui Ling asked, Ren had pulled her out of the Tao mansion and into a plain near the outskirts of the mansion.

“You'll see.” Ren answered.

“This...” Hui Ling blinked at the twelve thin paper shells that were scattered around the middle of the wide plain. “Kongming lanterns...”

“Shall we?” Ren offered the birthday girl a matchbox.

* * *

In the Tao Mansion...

“Ara...” Tao Ran mused behind her hand fan as she watched the paper lanterns rise into the air. “Who knew our Ren would be this romantic?”

“I _do_ believe the future of the Tao is in really good hands.” Tao Ching chuckled beside his daughter.


	3. The Dragon Boat Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

The Tao residence was bursting in activity as the entire family bustled to and fro to prepare for the Dragon Boat Festival.

Even Jun and Hui Ling had chipped in to help wrap the dozens of  _zongzi_ the servants had laid out the ingredients for.

“Sweet tea _zongzi_ , Hui Ling?” Jun raised an eyebrow, seeing the younger girl get to work on her next bundle of dumplings.

“Variety, right?” Hui Ling grinned.

* * *

Later that afternoon...

“Yang-sama, your order has arrived.” one of the menservants informed Hui Ling as three other menservants dragged in three round earthen pots from the back door.

“Leave them by the kitchen wall.” Hui Ling instructed. “Okay, you slippery...” she fought back the urge to curse when she opened the cover of one of the pot and pulled out a withering eel. Settling the still wiggling eel on the chopping block, she made the first cut.

“Eel?” Ren poked his head into the kitchen, gawking at the rather unusual dinner dish his betrothed had intended to prepare for that night's dinner.

“Well, considering it's the Dragon Festival tomorrow...” Hui Ling shrugged. “I'm thinking stir-fried eel with black bean sauce.”

* * *

The next morning...

After a breakfast consisting of tea,  _jiandui_ and steamed tea eggs, the entire Tao family, including Hui Ling, were preparing to watch t he Guizhou Dragon Canoe Festival, with several servants tugging along bringing the stacked food hampers.

* * *

Arriving by the riverside via horse carriage, the Tao family found a strategic spot to watch the Dragon Boat race and made themselves comfortable by lying a picnic mat blanket on the slope.

Once settled in, Hui Ling reached into a food hamper and took out a box of mini _zongzi_ for a mid-morning snack for her future family.

Jun followed Hui Ling's example and reached into another food hamper to bring out a small stove to boil water for tea.

“It's starting.” Tao Ching alerted, hearing the thundering of the drums.

* * *

As night set in...

The three older Taos pleaded exhaustion and left the river via one of the two horse carriages.

Jun pulled Pai Long off somewhere and leaving Ren and Hui Ling alone for the night.

“I hear there's a _jiexi_ troop performing around this time.” Ren spoke. “Shall we go watch?”

The young couple soon arrived to where the _jiexi_ troop had set up their stage as the opening theme of the _Dream of the Red Chamber_ started playing.


	4. The Last Week of the Summer Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“Hui,” Ren started, the couple were now cuddling in the pavilion in the peach blossom forest. “I'm thinking... we should spend the last week of the summer holidays in Japan.”

“You just want see Yoh and the rest again.” Hui Ling gave the older boy a knowing grin.

“Shut up.” Ren flushed and looked away.

“Can I pack the _erhu_ along, too?” Hui Ling inquired. “I need more practice.”

“We're still on vacation, Hui.” Ren nuzzled her cheek with his nose. “Learn to relax.”

“And this coming from the uptight one between the two of us?” Hui Ling teased.

“Oh...” Ren growled and tackled her against the cushioned couch bed. His nimble fingers easily finding her ticklish spots, he started tickling her in retaliation.

* * *

On one of the Tao airplanes...

“Get us some Advil.” Ren informed one of the stewardesses, seeing Hui Ling hide a wince in pain.

“Of course, Ren-sama.” the stewardess nodded. “Hui Ling-sama,” she returned after a while with a pack of pills and some water. “For your menstruation cramps.”

“Nee-san gave me the basic rundown.” Ren explained, noticing her puzzled expression. “And I started predicting your cycles since you got them six months ago.”

“Don't be a smart ass.” Hui Ling smacked the smirking Ren on the arm.

“You know you love me.” Ren's smirk widened, an arm cradled around Hui Ling's waist.

* * *

In the presidential suite which the Taos normally rent...

Both Ren and Hui Ling had already unpacked their baggage bags.

“Vacation, huh?” Hui Ling joked, seeing Ren pull out his training suit.

“Very funny.” Ren muttered. “On guard!” he summoned his _guan dao_ and pointed it at Hui Ling.

“Shouldn't we take this to the sparring arena?” Hui Ling suggested, summoning the _Maiden Sword_.

* * *

“I got in contact with Anna.” Hui Ling supplied, later that evening before dinner. “She invited us to the Sumida River Fireworks this Saturday.”

“Sounds good.” Ren adjusted his coat. “I always wanted to see you in a kimono.”

* * *

On Wednesday evening...

Having getting stellar recommendations from the hotel staff, Ren and Hui Ling were preparing to head off to a nearby shrine festival.

“Hui, you need help?” Ren asked from the other side of the bathroom.

“I'm fine.” Hui Ling assured, tugging at her obi.

* * *

On the stairs of the shrine...

“I didn't expect it to be this crowded.” Hui Ling gawked.

“Hui, stay close.” Ren grabbed his fiancée's wrist and the couple weaved themselves through the mingling crowd.

* * *

On the shrine grounds...

Hui Ling sweatdropped as she watched Ren make mincemeat out of the shooting game stall, a box of half-eaten takoyaki in one hand. “My apologies.” she turned to the panicking stall owner after removing the air rifle from the trigger-happy Ren before he cleaned out the entire stall of its prizes. “He tends to get a _little_ over-zealous.”

“Spoilsport.” Ren pouted. “Here.” he handed a pinkish-red phoenix plush to Hui Ling.

“Better finish this up.” Hui Ling handed his half-eaten takoyaki back to Ren. “I saw a okonomiyaki stall somewhere. You think we should get some taiyaki for Yoh and Anna?” she wondered, biting into a piece of okonomiyaki.

“We probably should.” Ren nodded.

* * *

Come Saturday...

“Ren, Hui Ling!” Yoh called out with Anna following behind her fiancé.

“So, how are you two doing?” Anna asked Hui Ling, the two girls walking behind their respective lovers, giving the two male Shamans room to converse.

“Fine, actually.” Hui Ling answered, letting Yoh take them to a strategic spot by the river bank. “Although Ren very nearly cleaned out the shooting game stall on Wednesday.”

“Stress relief?” Anna guessed.

“Probably.” Hui Ling giggled.

“We're here!” Yoh waved the two girls over.

“Right...” Hui Ling shook her head and settled in beside Ren. Reaching into the carrier bag she brought along, she passed out the paper bags of baby castella she purchased earlier. Letting out a small smile, she watched as Yoh pulled a protesting Anna into a loose hug.


	5. Mid-Autumn Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

In a blink of an eye, the Mid-Autumn Festival arrived and once again, the Tao residence was in a flurry of activity as the servants started preparations for baking mooncakes.

Jun and Hui Ling were already working on the wooden counter, preparing the fillings for the mooncakes.

“Let's see,” Hui Ling looked at the paste fillings she and Jun had prepared. “We have wuren, red bean, white lotus, salted egg yolk, green tea, peach, peach blossoms and yam. Jun-nee, do you think we overdid it?”

“We could always have the servants make more mooncake skins.” Jun suggested.

* * *

Later that evening...

Hui Ling was slaving away with the kitchen staff, preparing the main dish for dinner: osmanthus duck.

Aside, laid a shallow dish of mashed pumpkin which Hui Ling had intended to use for that night's dessert.

“Hui Ling-sama, your order from the wet market has just arrived.” one of the man-servants informed, bringing in an earthen pot.

“Thanks,” Hui Ling nodded. “Put it by the door.” opening the pot's cover, she picked up a hairy crab and gave it a firm shake. Nodding at the vigorous wiggling of the crustacean, she put it back into the water-fill pot.

* * *

After dinner...

Loaded with a pair of red bean and white lotus mooncakes and a pot of Pu-Er tea, Ren and Hui Ling were now on the couch bed in the pavilion within the peach blossom forest. With the sliced mooncakes between them, Hui Ling bit into a slice of white lotus mooncake as she and Ren watched the full moon.


	6. National Day, Golden Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?
> 
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“It's Golden Week in two days.” Tao En noted, during breakfast.

“I know.” Ren answered, swallowing a mouthful of tea. “Hui and I have already made plans.”

“Let's just say we won't be around for a while.” Hui Ling hid a smile behind her chopsticks.

“You're going back to Japan, again?” Tao Ching guessed and the betrothed pair just shared a smile.

* * *

At the entrance of Hitachi Seaside Park three days later...

After purchasing their entrance tickets, Ren and Hui Ling rented the park's bicycles to travel through the park.

Stopping at Miharashi Hill, Hui Ling wasted no time in taking out her digital camera to snap the rows of summer cypress shrubs that had turned slightly red.

“Should we take a break?” Ren suggested, his eyes spotting the Kinen no Mori Rest House.

* * *

After lunch in the Lake Side Cafe about two hours later, the couple headed out of the park and headed off to Jinbocho for some time away from the hustle.

“It's almost dinner time.” Ren notified Hui Ling after a three hour reading/browsing session in Isseido Booksellers.

“Right.” Hui Ling nodded and the couple left for the Sadachiyo Ryokan where they were staying for the duration of their vacation.

* * *

In their room...

“Hui, do you want to... take a bath together before dinner?” Ren offered.

“Are you... sure?” Hui Ling blinked.

“Yes.” Ren blushed, looking away.

“Well, considering we're be married when we turn twenty...” Hui Ling shrugged.

* * *

“You know the Nihonmatsu Lantern Festival will stretch for the next three days, right?” Ren reminded as the couple tucked into their shoubu course dinner.

“Yes.” Hui Ling nodded, picking a slice of eel. “And it's back to school after that. Have you finished your homework yet?”

“Don't remind me.” Ren bemoaned, causing Hui Ling to giggle.

“Maybe, we could spend the next three afternoons finishing up your homework?” Hui Ling suggested.

“Good idea.” Ren agreed.

* * *

The next day...

After breakfast, Ren and Hui Ling headed off to the Taito City Library where Ren could finish up his homework while Hui Ling could do some research of her own.

Later that night, after dinner, the couple headed off to Fukushima to watch the drum floats parade down the streets.

“Fruit crepe?” Ren offered a rolled up pancake to Hui Ling, biting into an ikayaki he bought.

“Thank you.” Hui Ling took the crepe and took a bite into the cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	7. Celebrating Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?
> 
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“You're traveling to Japan again?” Tao Ching asked his grandson, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” Ren nodded.

* * *

“Merry Christmas, Yoh.” Ren greeted, he and Hui Ling arriving at the Asakura household.

“We brought Christmas cake.” Hui Ling lifted the cardboard box.

“Manta also bought wagashi.” Anna supplied. “I sent Yoh to get our KFC order. Yuzu tea?”

“Anna, do I smell cream stew?” Hui Ling's sharp nose picked up the scent of onions and carrot.

“You did.” Anna confirmed. “Mind helping me?”

“That's... a lot of chicken.” Hui Ling sweatdropped, giving the kitchen a glance-over and seeing the various plates of teriyaki chicken, chicken karaage, tonkatsu and tsukune.

“Ren, you're here too?” Yoh was surprised, entering the living room.

“You don't have to act so surprised, you know.” Ren muttered, biting into a cracker.

“You two,” Yoh started, biting into a slice of teriyaki chicken. “Want to see the Marunouchi Illumination with Anna and I later?”

“Marunouchi Illumination?” Ren echoed.

“This.” Manta pulled out a travel magazine and flipped to the relevant pages that displayed the Illumination photos.

“Why not?” Ren shrugged, exchanging a look with Hui Ling.

* * *

“Then, I'm off.” Manta bade both pairs of couples good night and went his way.

“Shall we?” Yoh offered and he and Anna led the way.

* * *

“Pretty...” Hui Ling breathed, as her eyes took in the lights that decorated the trees along the walkway.

“Indeed.” even Ren was in awe.

“Amazing, right?” Yoh grinned.

“Wanna bet that Dong brat will never do anything like this?” Ren whispered to Hui Ling.

“I thought we agreed not to talk about him when we're alone.” Hui Ling reminded.

“Here, hot chocolate.” both Yoh and Ren handed their significant others a paper cup of the beverage they had bought from a nearby vending machine after the long stroll along the walkway.

* * *

Later that night...

“Hui, you asleep?” Ren asked in their shared room.

“Not yet.” Hui Ling answered.

“We'll be in Junior Secondary School from next year on.” Ren stated, looking at the ceiling.

“True.” Hui Ling agreed. “And it'll be more hectic than ever.”

“And here's hoping Dong Cheng won't be in our school.” Ren muttered.

“I'm crossing my fingers on that.” Hui Ling sighed, causing Ren to snort. “Then, what happens after that?” she wondered outloud.

“Naturally academic senior secondary school, isn't it?” Ren stated matter-of-factly.

“Ren,” Hui Ling voiced. “Do you mind if I continue studying after we get married?”

“You...” Ren sat up from the futon. “Want to get a degree?”

“A Doctorate if it's possible.” Hui Ling admitted.

“You really aim high, don't you?” Ren sighed. “Won't a Bachelor suffice?”

“You're right.” Hui Ling concurred. “Wait, what _do_ you want to do after senior secondary school?”

“I haven't decided yet.” Ren admitted. “Starting a company, perhaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	8. Another Year Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?
> 
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“Ren,” Jun started, both siblings were seated at breakfast, Hui Ling had returned to her familial home a month before. “You _do_ realize that you and Hui Ling won't be attending the same school from now on, do you?

“I do.” Ren bit into his steamed bun. “I'm off.” he declared, grabbing his new backpack Hui Ling had gifted him for his birthday on New Year's Day.

“He does know he won't be able to see Hui Ling for the next five months, right?” Jun wondered.

* * *

In front of her new school...

With her hair now tied in a donut bun, secured by a transparent spiral hair tie, Hui Ling prepared to enter her new school. _What is up with this tense atmosphere?_ She wondered, as she walked through the hallway to her classroom.

* * *

Liu Su Jin sat with her cohorts as she surveyed the gathering students with a critical eye. “Her.” she turned to her underlings when she spotted Hui Ling. “Give me the rundown on that girl by tomorrow.”

“But why, Su Jin?” Xu Cheng Guang asked. “She's merely a country pumpkin.”

“Don't ask!” Su Jin snapped. “Just do it.”

* * *

The next day...

“Yang Hui Ling,” Su Jin read the dossier her subordinates had complied. “Daughter of Yang Huang and Keikain Chiharu; direct descendant of Yang Hui Zhong, Head of the Imperial Medical Bureau during the reign of Emperor Shunzhi. Due to Yang Hui Zhong's contributions of improving standards of the Imperial Medicine and identifying the origin of the plague in Guangdong before it could spread to the other provinces, and most importantly, saving the life of the Crown Prince, he and his descendants were given the noble title of Viscount. As of eight years ago, Yang Hui Ling has been betrothed to the 43rd Head of the Tao Family...”

“ _That_ Tao Family?” Gao Jing Fei echoed in disbelief.

“Impossible...” Luo Lan Ying breathed in shock.

“Why...” Su Jin gaped, now knowing why all the requests from her father for a betrothal to Tao Ren had been rejected. “Why would she have such a good life? Cheng Guang, tell me! I am the descendant of Emperor Yongzheng's Heshuo Princess! How am I inferior to her? In what way am I incomparable to her? I can't accept this. I refuse to accept this.” she glared hatefully at her 'rival in love'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes, people? Don't forget to read and review.


	9. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?

Two weeks later...

Hui Ling sighed as she witnessed her fellow schoolmates started pairing up just for Valentine's Day. _This day is overrated._ The already betrothed girl mused. _Then again, I'm no better._ She gave the gift-wrapped box in her school bag.

* * *

At lunchtime...

A hushed silence came over the school yard when a horse carriage pulled up in front of the school gate.

Hui Ling let loose a series of mental curses when she realized just who was at the gates. “Ren.” she greeted her betrothed who had stepped out of the carriage. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Happy Valentine's Day, Hui.” Ren paid no attention to her deathpan expression and held out a hand. “Shall we?”

At the school doors, Su Jin fumed as she watched her heart's desire escort her most hated rival into the horse-drawn carriage.

* * *

In the carriage...

“Here.” Hui Ling handed her wrapped gift to the older Shaman beside her.

“Chocolate?” Ren asked.

“Something like that.” Hui Ling answered, vaguely.

“Can I open it?” Ren inquired.

“Of course.” Hui Ling nodded.

“Chocolate strawberries.” Ren gawked at the chocolate-dipped fruits in the opened box. “Homemade?” he guessed. Biting into a strawberry, he pulled Hui Ling into a hug and kissed her. “I love you, Hui.” he declared, feeding Hui Ling the fruit.

“Ren, where are we going?” Hui Ling thought to ask, sensing the carriage travel down the main road.

“You'll see.” Ren returned a mysterious smile.

* * *

“Ren, this...” Hui Ling blinked, seeing the picnic setup on the top of a hill.

“Okaa-sama had the servants prepare this.” Ren explained, bringing out the food hamper.

* * *

After the two hour lunch break...

Hui Ling returned back to school only to see the hushed whispers from her schoolmates; the female schoolmates, however, were gushing over how romantic Ren was.

Seeing the blatant display of affections from the Tao Family Head, Hui Ling's admirers from her class instantly backed off, knowing that one of the most admired girls in class was very obviously unattached.

Meanwhile, Su Jin sneered in anger and frustration when her eyes spotted on the rose gold engagement ring glittering on Hui Ling's left ring finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes, people? Don't forget to read and review.


	10. One Year On, Summer Camp In Oxford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

“Hui, what are you doing?” Ren asked, looking over Hui Ling's shoulder as the younger girl was looking over the Oxford Summer courses on the internet.

“Getting a head start?” Hui Ling offered as an answer, the mouse cursor was hovering over the 'Apply' button of the 'Medicine' module.

“Apply for the En-Suite room.” Ren insisted, clicking on the 'Apply' button on Hui Ling's behalf. “Maybe I can consider doing the same.” he mused as he watch Hui Ling fill in the application form.

* * *

About a week later...

Her hair now bundled in a donut bun and secured by the pair of dragon and phoenix hair _zan_ Ren had given for her birthday, Hui Ling let Ren lead her to the nearest G&D's ice cream cafe.

Grabbing a table by the window, the couple dug into an ice cream waffle.

* * *

During the evening icebreaker session, Hui Ling utterly wowed her course mates by playing a short extract of the 'The Moon over the Han Palace' on the _guzheng_.

“Aren't you a little too young to be engaged?” one of Hui Ling's female course mates noticed the engagement ring on the younger girl's finger.

“It's an arranged marriage.” Hui Ling responded. “I've been betrothed since I was five.”

“And your partner is...” another one of Hui Ling's female course mate prompted.

“He's about five months older than I am.” Hui Ling revealed. “And he's also here, taking up 'Business and Entrepreneurship'.”

“Wow, then you two must be the youngest students here.” one of the male students gawked.

* * *

“So, why medicine?” Abbey Hales asked, she and Hui Ling were returning to their rooms.

“My family has been in the oriental medicine industry for generations.” Hui Ling answered. “So, I'm expected to continue my ancestor's legacy.”

“That'll be rather tough on you.” Abbey empathized. “Good night.” she stopped in front of her room door.

“Good night.” Hui Ling returned.

* * *

_How's orientation?_ Came Ren's text message on Hui Ling's smartphone.

_Quite smoothly._ Hui Ling returned. _Yours?_

_Same._ Ren answered after two minutes. _Good night, Hui._

_You too._ Hui Ling ended the conversation and turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes, people? Don't forget to read and review.


	11. After High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?

“Have you decided?” Ren asked, the now 18-year-old couple were looking over the various university rankings for Hui Ling to decide which university she intended to study for her Bachelor's Degree.

“Not yet.” Hui Ling admitted. “I'm actually thinking of branching out to Pharmacology.”

“That's a start.” Ren nodded and entered the search engine. “You have three choices: the Beijing University of Chinese Medicine, the Chengdu University of Traditional Chinese Medicine and the Shanghai University of TCM.” he narrowed down for her.

“I think I'd prefer to go down myself to see what they have to offer, then select the one that is most suited.” Hui Ling made her decision.

“I'll accompany you.” Ren offered immediately. “I'll make my decision based on yours.”

“Possessive bastard.” Hui Ling muttered.

“Only for you.” Ren smirked, nuzzling her neck. Scooping the squealing Hui Ling into his arms, the older Shaman deposited his lover onto his bed.

“Ren...” Hui Ling bit back a low moan, the three-prolonged Tongari male had pulled her blouse aside with his teeth, his lips were now latched on her exposed skin. “No more.” she pulled her amber-eyed lover back up, her fingers threading through his shoulder-length hair as she tugged his head to hers for a bruising kiss.

“Just two more years, love.” Ren muttered after the make-out session, the couple were now cuddled in bed as they awaited for the call of dinner.

“Hm...” Hui Ling snuggled into the prideful man's body.

* * *

Five days later...

“I've decided.” Hui Ling declared, after browsing through the information brochures she had gotten from the three universities. “It's the Beijing University of Chinese Medicine.”

“I made my decision, too.” Ren admitted. “The Tsinghua University.”

“So, are we staying on campus or renting an apartment?” Hui Ling wondered.

“What do you want to do?” Ren asked.

“I... don't know.” Hui Ling confessed.

“Do you want to live together?” Ren offered, pouring out tea.

“I...” Hui Ling trailed. “Yes.” she answered, taking the offered tea cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes, people? Don't forget to read and review.


	12. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?

One month later...

“You _do_ realize this apartment is nowhere _near_ Tsinghua University, right?” Hui Ling deathpanned as she and Ren waited for the movers to arrive.

“It's near Beijing University of Chinese Medicine.” Ren insisted. “It's all that matters. Besides,” he smirked. “Why do you think I applied for a driver's license two weeks ago?”

“You...” Hui Ling gave the grinning man a look. “You already have all the bases covered, don't you?”

* * *

“Looks like this would be our new home for the next three years.” Ren remarked, after the furniture were moved into the rented studio apartment.

“We'll be starting school tomorrow.” Hui Ling reminded, a towel over her shoulders as she dried her hair. “Yogurt, Mr. Milk Addict?” she tossed an unopened Meiji Plain Yogurt to the older man.

“I thought we agreed never to bring _that_ up.” Ren muttered, unsealing the yogurt cup.

“Please,” Hui Ling dug into her berry yogurt. “It's milk that I blame for your growth sprout.”

Ren just shook his head at the disgruntled woman. “Takeout for dinner?” he suggested.

* * *

“We'll be very busy starting from tomorrow.” Ren spoke, swallowing a piece of kung pao chicken.

“Agreed.” Hui Ling concurred, sipping a spoonful of wonton soup. “Given the traveling distance, it's highly probable that I'll return earlier than you do.”

“Hm...” Ren nodded.

The couple settled into a comfortable silence as they polished off the lo mein, kung pao chicken and two bowls of wonton soup.

* * *

The next morning...

A groggy Ren slammed his palm on the beeping alarm clock that was situated on the nightstand beside his side of the bed. Sitting up, he noticed Hui Ling's side of the bed was empty. A quick look at the digital clock by Hui Ling's side, he realized the younger woman had awoken an hour earlier.

“You're up.” Hui Ling voiced, noticing Ren had entered the dining area. “I got jianbing nearby for breakfast. Coffee?”

“Black, two sugar.” Ren responded, placing his book bag on one of the chairs. “I'll pick you up for lunch tomorrow.” he offered, after comparing their class schedules.

“Hm...” Hui Ling nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes, people? Don't forget to read and review.


	13. Getting Used to Cohabitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review

Two months later...

“Welcome back.” Hui Ling looked up from her course book when she heard the door to the bedroom open. “How's your day?”

“Tiring.” Ren responded, loosing his tie.

“I left some mango pudding in the fridge for you.” Hui Ling stated.

“You spoil me.” Ren shook his head, removing his jacket and pulling his tie off.

“I figured you'd need something sweet with all the stress piling up.” Hui Ling quipped playfully.

“Stress, Hui?” Ren smirked, ditching his blazer into the laundry basket before sitting down on her side of the bed.

“Shower first, lover.” Hui Ling tsked.

“You're no fun.” Ren winkled his face and headed off to the shower.

* * *

On Saturday...

After a lazy breakfast of plum cake and espresso, both Ren and Hui Ling split up to finish their weekly chores; Ren had headed to the nearby laundromat with their accumulated laundry of the week, while Hui Ling did the dusting and cleaning around the apartment.

“Now, what will be good for lunch?” Hui Ling wondered, keeping the mop and bucket. “Perhaps...” she let out a small smile and opened a bookmark on her smartphone. Selecting a suitable recipe, she sent the Hunan Chicken recipe over to Ren via MMS.

_It's a bit on short notice, but I'll see what I can do._ Came Ren's message several minutes later.

_You mind dropping by the medical hall to get a pack of dried chrysanthemum?_ Hui Ling texted.

_We're out already?_ Ren texted back.

* * *

Half an hour later...

“I'm back.” Ren declared, both hands carrying the groceries he bought.

“Thanks.” Hui Ling called out from the kitchen. “Help yourself to the chrysanthemum tea I just brewed. I'll take over from here.”

“Let me.” Ren offered, after lunch as he gathered the dirtied plates to wash them at the sink.

“I'll get the tangerine oranges.” Hui Ling got out from her chair.

A moment later, the couple lounged on opposite sides of the couch, biting into their own oranges as they returned back to their books, revising what had been covered for the past week.

* * *

On Sunday night...

Decked in a short sleeve neckline dress, Hui Ling let Ren guide her to his limousine, the older man then drove them to the Mayita restaurant for dinner before heading to the Shanghai Symphony Concert Hall to attend the orchestra performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes, people? Don't forget to read and review.


	14. Potential Threat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?

“You're late today.” Hui Ling noted, Ren returning home half an hour later than usual.

“Just a little trouble.” Ren replied, hanging up his blazer. “A female classmate needed a ride home. But something was weird.” he sat on the edge of the bed. “Her destination was night club.”

“Do these things happen often?” Hui Ling's heckles was risen.

“More than once.” Ren admitted. “Hui, I'm not as clueless as you make me out to be.” he assured. “I know what her intentions are, and I never responded to any of her advances. You know, Hui, I was thinking,” he let out a small smirk. “Can you meet me at the campus gates on the 7th November?”

“Tsinghua has an event on that day?” Hui Ling guessed.

“The British Movie Event.” Ren replied. “I want you to come with me. I'll get the tickets.”

* * *

On Tuesday evening...

Dres sed in a floor-length grey layered ruffle dress, Hui Ling waited for Ren at the school gates.

“Stella Eau de Toilette Spray?” Ren quirked an amused brow, greeting her at the gates and taking a whiff at her perfume.

“Yo, Ren.” Zhao Jian Rui, one of Ren's classmates greeted the couple outside the lecture hall. “So, this is the mysterious fiancée you keep mentioning?” he turned to Hui Ling. “Zhao Jian Rui.” he offered a hand. “I've heard quite a lot about you.”

“Nothing bad, I hope.” Hui Ling took the offered handshake.

“This guy has been singing praises about you.” Jian Rui ribbed Ren's arm playfully.

“Is that so?” Hui Ling gave her abashed lover a smile.

“Oi, Duyi, Liwei, over here!” Jian Rui called out to their other two male classmates. “Ren finally brought his woman!”

“Seriously?” Zhuang Liwei was amazed.

“Well, I can definitely see why you're so enamored with her.” Shuan Duyi noted.

Aside, some distance away from the small group, Zheng Mingxia, Ren's 'other girl' glared hatefully at the couple, not believing that Ren _did_ have a romantic partner; she had thought that he was playing hard to get when he informed her repeatedly that he was not available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes, people? Don't forget to read and review.


	15. Wedding Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?

“Ren.” Tao Ching told his grandson once he returned home on his winter break during his second year in university. “It's time for present the groom gifts to the Yang family.”

“It's that time, huh?” Ren mused, looking at the pair of black and red straw baskets on the table in front of him. Opening the one of the covers, he spotted two red packets, one much bigger than the other, two pairs of dragon and phoenix candles, eight slabs of charcoal wrapped in plastic, a pair of double happiness red stickers and two sets of red cloth banners. Opening the second larger basket, he saw it contained eight cans of pig trotters, a large plate of roasted pork wrapped in plastic, two bottles of _chajiu_ , two boxes of wedding pastries, twelve oranges, a pair of coconuts with the words ' _xi_ ' pasted on them, two packs of tea leaves and two packets of white sesame seeds. “Understood.” he replaced the two covers. “I'll leave tomorrow morning.”

* * *

The next day...

“Yang Huang, Chiasa Yang.” Ren greeted his future parents-in-law bearing the weeding gifts. “Please accept these.”

“It's that time then.” Yang Huang spoke. “It's only natural we returned the gesture.”

“Please wait for a while.” Chiasa Yang got up from her seat.

“Tea?” Yang Huang asked his future son-in-law.

About two hours later, Chiasa Yang returned with a gift box containing a set of gold jewelry: a pair of gold earrings, a gold ring, and a pair of gold dragon and phoenix bangles, a pack of dried longan, a pack of red dates, a pack of dried lotus seeds, a pack of dried melon slices, a pack of lily bulbs, a pack of peanuts and walnuts, a cloth bag of dried tangerine oranges and two smaller boxes containing five different element seeds. A second basket that was presented on the table consisted of a pair of new cuff-links, along with a red packet, two bottles of orange syrup, half of what Ren had brought over, a pair of pink _huat kueh_ , one dowry sewing set, one wooden ruler, a set of bridal essentials consisting a descendant pail set, a mug set, a face towel set, a wash basin, a spittoon, a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush, two pairs of new slippers, a new set of linen covers, a tea ceremony _jin cha_ set, a dining set consisting of two bowls, two pairs of spoons and chopsticks, a pair of prosperity lamps, one red umbrella, a red pouch containing fate coins, and two slabs of charcoal wrapped in plastic. “Ren,” she looked at her future son-in-law. “Please take care Hui Ling.”

“I will,” Ren assured. “Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes, people? Don't forget to read and review.


	16. Wedding Day, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?

Three days before the wedding...

After making the new married couple's bed with new red covers, Yang Huan, Hui Ling's grandmother, then prepared for the items needed to 'set the bed'. In a red tray, two red packets were placed in the tray. A plastic pack of wrapped candies were next. A pair of oranges acted as a stand for the red packets. A handful of dried longan, red dates, lotus seeds dried melon slices, lily bulbs walnuts, peanuts, dried tangerine, and the two boxes of five element seeds were then scattered in the tray as well.

With the bed 'set', Yang Huan then removed the fate coins from the red pouch and placed them at each corner of the bedroom, the cupboards, drawers. With the remaining coins left, Yang Huan then inserted two coins into the red packets. Four more coins were inserted at each corner of the mattress with the last two coins under the pair of pillows.

Now that the coins were put in the right places, the elderly Yang woman switched on the twin wedding lamps and thus completing the 'bed setting' ceremony.

* * *

On the night before the wedding...

“Grandmama.” Hui Ling turned to her grandmother.

“Ling-er.” Yang Huan approached her granddaughter with a sewing kit and a round comb. “First stroke: May your marriage last a lifetime.” she recited after the first comb. “Second stroke: May you be blessed with a happy and harmonious marriage until old age. Third stroke: May you be blessed with an abundance of children and grandchildren. Fourth stroke: May you be blessed with longevity.”

“Thank you, grandmama.” Hui Ling hugged her grandmother.

“Don't cry.” Yang Huan chided gently, bringing out a bowl of glutinous rice balls. “Young Ren is a good man.”

“I know, grandmama.” Hui Ling whispered.

* * *

The next morning...

Seated on the edge of her newly made bed and dressed in her red wedding gown, Hui Ling bit her inner cheek as she tried not to giggle upon hearing the furious haggling her bridesmaids were having against Ren and his entourage of best men.

“Your sisters are brutal.” Ren admitted, after placing the bridal bouquet into Hui Ling's hands and kissing her after lifting her veil.

“So, I heard.” Hui Ling let loose a small giggle.

“Up we go.” Ren heaved Hui Ling into his arms and the couple exited the bedroom.

At the Yang Family gates, Yang Huang was ready at the doors with a red umbrella opened. Placing the umbrella above his daughter's head, he escorted her into the bridal car, as Hui Ling's bridesmaids threw red beans and rice grains throughout the procession.

Once Hui Ling was situated inside the bridal car, the window on Hui Ling's side rolled down and a red folding fan was tossed out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes, people? Don't forget to read and review.


	17. Wedding Day, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?

In the Tao household...

Ren led Hui Ling through the doors and into the guest hall where Tao En and Tao Ran were already seated.

Taking her place as the official tea server, Hui Ling's self-appointed best friend, Zheng JinJing, had a red tea tray put in her hands.

“Father, please drink the tea.” Hui Ling presented the tea cup to Tao En. “Mother, please drink the tea.” she repeated the process to Tao Ran.

“Father, please drink the tea.” Ren followed suit. “Mother, please drink the tea.”

“Grandfather, please drink tea.” Hui Ling handed Tao Ching the tea cup.

“Grandfather, please drink tea.” Ren repeated the process.

“Nee-san, please drink the tea.” Hui Ling presented the tea to Jun.

“Nee-san, please drink the tea.” Ren ended the tea ceremony by handing the tea cup to Jun.

“Welcome to the family, Hui Ling.” Jun gave her official sister-in-law a smile.

* * *

Three hours later, back at the Huang household...

The same thing happened to the Huang family.

* * *

Late that night...

“Hui, we're finally married.” a bare-chested Ren held his new bride against his body.

“Yes.” Hui Ling pressed a kiss on his chest, the young woman was now stripped down to her underwear. “You _do_ realize we'll have to wait for two more years before we can register our marriage, right?”

“Don't remind me.” Ren muttered. “I _really_ hate this country's marriage laws.”

“Let's get to tonight's main event, shall we?” Hui Ling gave her husband a coy smile as she straddled him, pulling out a wrapped condom from the inner of her bra.

“You read my mind.” Ren smirked, taking the condom pack from his wife and rolled them over so that Hui Ling was now pinned onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes, people? Don't forget to read and review.


	18. Epilogue: The Last Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 16 out, this is the end of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Two years later...

“They're late.” Asakura Hana complained, waiting outside the Funbarigaoka Station with Ryu. “Damnit, when are they going to arrive, Ryu?”

“We did agree on meeting here, but there's still an hour left.” Ryu looked at his watch. “That's why no one's here yet.”

“I don't care!” Hana kicked Ryu on the knee. “The waiting's killing me!”

“Such a painful kick with just one leg is the proof that you are her son.” Ryu winced. “But I do understand how you feel. Because for some reason, today, that bastard Ren has gathered us together.”

“Crap.” Hana muttered. “Thinking about it makes me even more nervous.”

“But what is really important is that today they are both coming back home.” Ryu reminded.

“Not really.” Hana admitted. “That hardly worries me.”

“Wooho, so this is the famous little Hana.” Horo Horo grinned, bending down. “What's with that face? Let's see who you look like.”

“Who's this weird guy?” Hana reacted, punching Horo Horo on the forehead. “He looks like a pervert.”

“That's no good.” Lyserg chided. “Anyone would freak out seeing you appear out there.”

“Dude, you just don't know what tact is.” Chocolove remarked.

“Chocolove, and Lyserg...” Hana gawked. “Then this guy must be... Horo Horo.”

“What's with that unkempt look?” Chocolove teased. “Isn't Pirica coming today?”

“Nope, she's going out with a guy and she seldom cares about anything else lately.” Horo Horo explained. “I've been quite busy working in the fields and farm, so I don't really know what she's up to. But hey, how come you're not in jail anymore?” he turned to Chocolove. “Is your prison term over already?”

“I'm an exemplary prisoner.” Chocolove protested. “Lyserg, give me a hand in this.”

“Don't make one of your jokes about it, please.” Lyserg sighed. “It wasn't easy to get him the permission to travel aboard, though.

“Still as efficient was always.” Horo Horo snorted.

“So cool...” Hana mumbled.

“People are gathering and mumbling.” Horo Horo noted, seeing the commotion up front.

“What?” Chocolove blinked. “Has something happened?”

“It's a carriage!” Hana exclaimed, seeing a horse carriage drive up on the road. “Tell me, Ryu. Why is there a carriage in front of the train station?”

“It's just him.” Ryu assured.

“How typical of him.” Horo Horo tsked. “He's so stubborn he won't use a car.”

“Him...” Hana blinked. “Are you talking about that incredibly spiky m...”

“Tokyo, as messy as always.” Ren snorted. “Wherever you go, this place is crowded by people and full of traffic jams. What happened, morons?” he chided, exiting the carriage and helping Hui Ling out. “You look shocked.”

* * *

“When the hell are they coming?” Ren asked, the group had entered in a nearby family restaurant as they waited for Yoh and Anna. “We've been waiting for too long already.”

“Sorry, it looks like they've gotten lost at the airport.” Ryu supplied. “I'm gonna pick them up.”

“What do you mean they're lost?” Ren snapped.

“Ren.” Hui Ling forced the enraged man back to his seat with a hand on his arm.

* * *

Good memories.” Horo Horo reminisced as he led the group to the Funbari onsen. “Lyserg, Chocolove, this your first time here in Funbari, isn't it?”

“A nice and peaceful place indeed.” Lyserg agreed.

“But even this peacefulness is thanks to that day.” Horo Horo reminded.

“That day?” Hana echoed.

“That was ten years ago.” Horo Horo recalled. “When we grew up, we all realized that the world is too big and that we don't have the power to change anything.”

“We can't call ourselves 'justice'.” Chocolove noted.

“We are at a dead end, after all.” Horo Horo added. “Money is what makes the Earth go round.”

“But everything will work out in the end.” Yoh cut in. “I'm so sorry, Hana.” he grinned at his son. “We had things to do all around the world and we couldn't come back earlier.”

“Daddy...” Hana sniffled. “Welcome kick!” he landed a flying kick on Yoh's stomach.

“Guess it's quite obvious where Hana gets his temperament from.” Hui Ling quipped.

* * *

Back in the Asakura household...

Tamao was scolding Hana as Yoh and Anna paid their respects to the late Mikihisa.

Meanwhile, Ryu had cooked up a feast when Manta arrived at the doorstep, bearing gifts.

“Now that everyone's here,” Hui Ling started the gathering as the extended group waited for the hotpot soup to boil. “Here.” she pulled out the wedding invitations she brought along and passed the envelopes to the others.

“Finally.” Chocolove heaved in relief. “So, who won the bet?” he looked around.

“Let's see...” Manta pulled out a faded scrape of paper. “Pirica.” he answered.

“What?” Horo Horo exclaimed.

“Wait,” Hui Ling blinked. “You people bet on whether we'd get married?”

“Not whether.” Tamao corrected bashfully. “But _when_.”

“You guys...” Ren growled, unsheathing his sword. “Whose idea was it?”

Chocolove pointed to Horo Horo, throwing the Ainu Shaman under the bus.

“Horo Horo!” the fuming Chinese Shaman leapt at the ice wielder, sword drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes, people? Don't forget to read and review.


End file.
